


【贾方x阿拉丁】假面之下 6

by pengxufeng4



Category: Aladdin (2019)
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M, 乱伦, 偷情
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 19:40:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19951750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pengxufeng4/pseuds/pengxufeng4





	【贾方x阿拉丁】假面之下 6

1.  
他们之间的关系变得不同了，有什么东西在发酵。  
像一瓶深藏不露的美酒，等待一个开瓶的契机，散发出诱人沉醉的芳香。  
阿拉丁咬着布丁上的小樱桃，微风吹拂起他的前额的发丝，与清凉一同送来的，还有来自对面炽热而露骨的目光。  
每当贾方这么看着他时，阿拉丁总觉得他像是一头追逐猎物的野兽，自己已经被逼到墙角，但对方并没有扑上来，而是就这么停下了，等待着回应。  
阿拉丁明白这么做肯定是不好的，但那次酒会的夜晚，名为欲望的种子已经在他的血肉中生根发芽，他越是克制，那股冲动就越是蓬发。  
不管了。  
他放下刀叉，优雅地用餐巾擦擦嘴角——老公爵感到儿子最近吃得有点少，问食物是不是不合胃口，阿里少爷笑了笑，他只是想早点结束用餐，多看两本书。  
真是勤奋好学又英俊帅气的好少爷呢，阿拉丁用一个浅浅的微笑就让窃窃私语的仆人们红着脸跑开了。  
他们刚一离开视线，下一个拐角就伸出一双手把他拽了过来，迎接他的是一个火热漫长的深吻，那股占有欲仿佛能把他给生吞活剥了。不过这一次他可不像之前那样单纯羞涩，而是张开双臂热情地搂着脖颈，闭上双眼感受彼此的舌尖在口腔中纠缠不休，将彼此的气息混乱地杂糅在一块。  
贾方总是在阿拉丁快要喘不过气时才会分开，他乐于看到阿拉丁蜜色的双颊染上红晕，被吻肿了的唇瓣水润光泽，细密纤长的睫毛轻轻颤动，掩不住双眼中满得快要溢出的星光，看似纯洁，却铺陈在更深的、充满渴望的黑夜中，仿佛急切地邀请任何一个看到的人前来满足他。  
这副表情能让贾方看得发狂，在他眼中，阿拉丁像是一颗世间最宝贵的钻石，闪着他无法抗拒诱惑的光芒，却又嫉妒任何曾经看到过的人，只有死死地抓在手里，才不会被人夺走。  
因此他总是略带凶狠地将阿拉丁推进角落，男孩并不知道自己做错了什么，眨着那双无辜的大眼睛望着他，但这只是更进一步的犯规——下一秒，他的衣服就被剥掉，棕色的肌肤被啃咬着留下一个又一个的吻痕，而他必须强忍着浪荡的呻吟和尖叫，被滚烫粗壮的肉刃一下下地洞穿紧致的小穴。  
“叔叔……呜……轻点，叔叔……”  
可怜的哀求只会在门外有人经过时才会有效，有时候他不得不强压着颤抖的声调回应，每当这种时候，精神上的紧张和背德的刺激让他的身体变得尤为敏感，而更过分的是，他的腰总会被时轻时重地又掐又捏——自从贾方知道这是他的敏感带之后就没有一次放过，这样的效果是，阿拉丁不得不花费更大的力气去抑制，以至于手臂搂得更紧，身子抖得更厉害，那张内壁被撑平而完全塞满的小嘴缩得更紧，有几次甚至直接把贾方给夹射了。  
“我们在玩一个很危险的游戏，如果被发现了……我们两个都会有麻烦，你不会想看到那一幕的，对吧？”  
阿拉丁点点头，他的双腿还在打颤，狭窄的甬道里射满了的精液已经快要流出来了，他趴跪在地上，高高地抬起臀部，沾染了体温的指尖在微张着的穴口打着圈，时不时戳弄一下这朵淫靡的花蕊，非要等到男孩带着哭腔求他快点，才会不紧不慢地用东西塞住——他的小穴已经含过不同的异物，白手帕、丝绸领巾、酒瓶的橡木塞子、钢笔，甚至是几颗硕大的宝石。  
接着，他可以“放心”一点的，尽量踩稳了步子，脸有些发烫地去做该做的事，或者继续回去用餐。大家会再次看到一个衣冠齐整，一丝不苟的阿里少爷，却不知道他满满一肚子里全是他叔叔的精液。  
但贾方可不是什么好心的人，有一次他在男孩的肉棒上抹了些什么膏药，接着用一跟丝绳从根部到顶端绑了起来。接着没过多久，阿拉丁就开始感到下腹又热又痒，热得发烫的阴茎直直地顶在小腹上，却因为不断勃起而被丝绳紧紧地勒住了，就连后穴不断分泌出湿湿滑滑的淫液。当内裤被濡湿时，他吓得一跃而起，撞翻了Genie手上的托盘，也不顾香槟洒了一身，一阵风一样地逃回了房间，  
阿拉丁把自己锁在浴室里，泡在一冷水的浴缸中自行解决。当他将那串颗粒硕大饱满的珍珠链的最后一枚拽出来时，他浪叫着射了出来，瘫倒在浴缸里。  
第二天阿拉丁就因为在冷水里泡了一宿而发了高烧。

2.  
高烧着的阿拉丁呓语着睁开眼，模糊的视线中出现了茉莉的身影，少女已经戴好了长手套和礼帽，披着深紫色的斗篷，一副要出远门的模样。她要和老公爵一同拜访什拉巴庄园，参加母亲的周年纪念日，  
阿拉丁本该参加，只不过鉴于他现在的状况……怕是哪儿都去不了了。  
“Genie也会跟我们一起去，爸爸的身体不太好，需要照顾，至于你，就让贾方来吧。”  
听到这个名字，阿拉丁瞪大了眼睛，立刻从床上弹了起来，但很快又浑身无力地咳着倒在枕头上。  
“怎么了？你不开心吗，你不是挺喜欢你叔叔的么？”茉莉皱着眉，看着阿拉丁怪异的举动。她还说了些别的，比如什么贾方曾经在皇家医学院读过书，还在精神病院实习过，肯定能把这点小病治好。  
但阿拉丁一句也没听进去，他甚至还在贾方坐在床边时把头一蒙，假装看不到。然而贾方只是静静地坐在那儿，过了很久才开口。  
“抱歉，我的考虑欠妥，让你受罪了。”他伸出手揉了揉那半颗露在外面的黑色脑袋，拍拍被子让他起来吃药。  
阿拉丁半信半疑地从被子里钻出来，贾方的确乖乖地什么也没做。药片里含有催眠的成分，他很快又沉沉地睡了过去，在意识消失前感受到一个落在额头上的轻吻。  
年轻人强健的体格与免疫力让他没花几天就从病痛中康复，再次活蹦乱跳。而此时，他收到了茉莉的回信，一行人刚刚抵达什拉巴庄园。  
这也就意味着，在他们彻底回来之前，他得和贾方独处一个多星期。  
对茉莉来说，这或许是个噩梦；但对阿拉丁而言，这可是机会难得，他总算不用躲躲藏藏的了，之前那场病让过于放肆的他收敛了些。  
贾方看出了阿拉丁的顾虑，并没有强迫他做什么“过分的事”，而是尽可能地配合阿拉丁的需求——当男孩要求一个长久而温暖的拥抱，靠在怀里小憩一会，在睡前听着几首十四行诗进入梦乡，或是索取一个温情脉脉的深吻，事无巨细，他都满足了。  
男孩更喜欢贾方叫他阿拉丁，毕竟这才是他的真名，也唯有这时候，他能够悄悄卸下伪装。当一个少爷的滋味的确很好，但他开始渐渐感受到某种无形的压力，来自各个方面的。  
然而只要来到贾方的怀里，所有的顾虑都会烟消云散。  
对阿拉丁而言，贾方是一个真正的爱人，更甚亲人。他的触碰，他的声音，他的气息……一切的一切，都让阿拉丁仿佛身置于一个温柔得过分的梦境。  
贾方的爱意可以热情如火，也可以温柔似水。  
他会用疯狂的吻咬破阿拉丁的唇，吞下阵阵失声尖叫，撕破他的衣服，将他抵在书房的墙上，肆无忌惮地在火热的后穴里狠狠地贯穿着，也会在一次庄园远郊的骑行中途停下，躺在无人涉足的草地上，在午后的明媚的阳光下，相拥着耳鬓厮磨，直到衣衫凌乱，彼此的气息与温度揉在一起，无从区分。  
他给阿拉丁的正经课程也开始变成了“性爱指导”，在四下无人的房间里解开拉链，手把手地教导他握着那根已经被调教得成熟，却还是带着几分青涩的滚烫性器，如何用更娴熟的技巧取悦自己，如何在适当的时机压抑喘息，释放呻吟，让本就悦耳动听的声音增添几分致命的诱惑；他会把阿拉丁藏在书桌下方，跪在自己的双腿间，一边审阅文件和阅读书籍，一边耐心地指导对方该怎么把舌头更灵巧地运用起来，配合着紧致的喉咙，完成一个美妙的口交。  
有那么一刻，阿拉丁觉得自己变成了一个“坏孩子”，但转念一想，从小到大都是个码头窃贼的他，何时曾是个“好孩子”过呢？  
以前他偷钱，现在他偷情，这没什么差别。  
想通了这一点，他就肆无忌惮起来。  
他们的偷情地点遍布庄园，庭院的树篱后方，郊野草地，马棚、书房、酒窖、储物室、衣帽间、浴缸、火炉前的沙发、钢琴室甚至厚重的窗帘后面……几乎所有可能的地方都试了一遍。  
当然，每一次都那么滴水不漏，仆人们只能看到一个穿得整齐干净，笑容明媚的阿里少爷，却看不到衬衫的遮掩下，那布满身躯的吻痕，也听不到那清爽的声音在失控时会发出多么浪荡的叫声；当他们战战兢兢地为这位冷冰冰的新主人贾方进行工作汇报时，甚至是他的贴身侍从，暂时接替了Genie职务的哈基姆，也想不到此时的书桌下，正跪着他们敬爱的阿里少爷，衣衫褪尽，卖力地吮吸嘴里那根硕大粗壮的阴茎，用深喉把他的叔叔口到射了，然后一滴不落地咽下去，才能被放过。  
没有人想得到，就在他们身边，一桩香艳风流的秘事正在悄然发生，一段扭曲背德的恋情正在生根发芽。  
欢愉的滋味像禁果，第一口浅尝辄止，第二口欲罢不能，第三口无法自拔。在贾方的纵容下，阿拉丁变得越来越放肆，甚至有一次，他还偷了贾方的一件衬衫。  
在深夜里，男孩会将这件衣服拥入怀中，深深地嗅着衣领和袖口淡淡的烟草和香水，披着入睡，仿佛他所爱之人此刻正躺在身边。  
又或者，他会隔着布料爱抚自己敏感的乳尖、小腹和性器。他闭上眼睛，回忆他的爱人时如何用热情的触碰将他推向高潮，在意乱情迷中呼唤着对方的名字，将白浊的液体射在衬衫上。  
阿拉丁不认为贾方会发觉自己丢了一件衬衫，毕竟阿格拉巴的主人们每个星期都会新衣服。  
他把这个肮脏的小秘密藏了很久，直到那一天早上。当阿拉丁进门时，一个女仆正慌忙扯好被子。她拙劣的故作镇定在少爷面前一目了然，她还只是个少女，看上去也很面生，似乎是新来的，并不知道规矩——阿里少爷吩咐任何人都不可以整理他的床。  
谁都知道，在少爷的床上发现了一件沾满精液并且显然属于另一个男性的衬衫意味着什么，而这种精致的面料，目前在庄园里只有两个人穿得起。  
然而更让阿拉丁感到刺痛的，是女仆离去时，眼中那毫不掩饰的情绪：不可置信、厌恶和深深的鄙夷。  
莫大的耻辱和羞愧，甚过当众一个狠狠的耳光。  
他飞奔进书房，扑进那个熟悉温暖的怀抱，像一个做错了事的孩子，语无伦次地红着脸承认了糟糕的错误。出乎意料，贾方在听完整件事后并没有责怪他，而是任由他完全地靠在怀里，柔声细语地安抚着那颤抖的身躯。  
“叔叔，我做错了吗？……爸爸和茉莉快要回来了，我们会陷入麻烦，对吗？这都是我害的……”  
“嘘……你没做错任何事，”贾方的手指抵在他的唇上，他垂着眼，怜爱的抚上男孩滚烫的脸颊，他看上去快要委屈得哭了出来。“相反，我对你的诚实感到很高兴。你只需要告诉我是谁发现了就好，我会把这件小事处理‘干净’。”  
“你……你要杀了她？”  
贾方哑然失笑，他敲了敲阿拉丁的额头。“当然不会，难道我很残忍吗？对你的叔叔信任一点。”  
阿拉丁点了点头，贾方永远能给他足够的安全感。  
“相信我，阿拉丁，我决不允许任何阻碍出现在我们的道路上。”

3.  
在那之后，阿拉丁就再没见过那位女仆。  
贾方的能耐和手段他是见过的。阿拉丁不免有些担心，一个被贵族炒掉的仆人是很难找到下一份工作的。他向代理管家哈基姆打听了消息，得知那女孩家里出了变故，恐怕没法再回到庄园了。  
“你不用担心，贾方先生行事自有分寸。”  
这件事依旧给阿拉丁敲响了一个警钟，那就是纸包不住火。贾方认同他的顾虑，因此在老公爵一行人回到庄园后，他提出带着阿拉丁去市区居住一段时间，让他能更快的接手家族生意。  
老公爵对贾方信任十足，每个安排都满意到了心坎上。但阿拉丁却注意到茉莉的面容上笼罩着一层淡淡的忧虑。  
临行前一日的深夜，茉莉找到了他。  
“为什么你不高兴，茉莉？贾方可以教会我很多，这样等我回来后，我们就能一起管理这个家族了。”  
茉莉没有直接回答他，而是说起了他们的母亲。  
“你知道我们的妈妈，在你走失数年后就抑郁而终了，对吧？”  
“是啊……怎么了？”  
“她本来身子好好的，可有一天就在睡梦中离去了。”茉莉压低了声音，仿佛这只有他们两的房间里还有另一个窃听者似的。“我觉得这件事没那么简单……我调查了很久，却始终找不到证据，所以趁这个机会想要拜托你。”  
“或许得了情绪病的人就算是病入膏肓，也不怎么看得出来？”阿拉丁其实对这位只在家族画像上见过的阿格拉巴夫人没什么感情。  
“不，你不明白，在妈妈去世前，照顾她的人是……算了。”茉莉欲言又止，最终只是抱了抱阿拉丁。  
“我会想你的，哥哥，另外……小心贾方，他并不如你看上去那样好。”

帝国的首都像一颗璀璨的明珠，点缀在大洋三岛的中央。一道道灰黑色的浓烟从汽船、火车和工厂的烟囱上方斜飘着，在消失前给蔚蓝的天空蒙上一层薄薄的灰。先进的蒸汽工业将这座城市打造成全世界最繁荣的城市：有绿树成荫的中央公园，挤满船只的河流和港口，令人惊叹的玻璃顶火车站，被整点钟声和川流不息的马车所惊起的阵阵白鸽，哥特式的尖顶皇宫、大学和大教堂，让初到者连连惊叹。  
当然城市另一头还有全然不同的景象：蜗居在贫民区的穷人、廉价妓女、罪犯和黑帮，吝啬的商人们不舍得给童工多一个铜板，却情愿在地下拳赛和赌场日投千金，那是阿拉丁所熟悉的世界。  
然而现在的他，却乘着奢华的黑桐木马车，穿着面料上乘的三件套西装和手工皮鞋，口袋上挂着奢侈的碎钻怀表，过着全然不同的人生。  
他甚至可以名正言顺地住进贵族住宅区里最好的四层公寓。这所坐拥全市最好视野的房子属于贾方的私有财产，他可以一面经营着繁杂的家族事务，一面欣赏着令人心旷神怡的辽阔河景，从旭日东升，艳阳高照，至夕阳西下，星光漫天。  
和庞大的阿格拉巴庄园比起来，这里实在是太小了，但阿拉丁依然有种回到了家的感觉，他的指尖滑过窗帘、楼梯扶手和门框，甚至在空气中微微浮动的细尘都沾染着贾方的气息，这里的一切都是属于这个男人的，包括初来乍到的他。  
贾方像是真的在追求阿拉丁一般，竭尽所能地满足了他的所有要求。他带着阿拉丁吃遍了全首都最出名的甜品店，给他点了最美味的果仁千层酥。意识到阿拉丁对昂贵的服装和亮晶晶的宝石更感兴趣，他便带着阿拉丁去订制了堆积如山的衣物，买下珠宝店里任何阿拉丁多看了一眼的商品——阿格拉巴家族最不缺的就是钱。  
当然，还有很多莫名其妙的东西……比如各种果酱，那种能吃一整年的分量。  
从来没人这样对待过他，这让阿拉丁高兴坏了，每当贾方给他买了东西，或是给他一大笔钱，他就高兴得搂着对方又亲又蹭。  
当然，他们可不是来度假的，尝到甜头的男孩在办正事时也是干劲十足，当阿里少爷再一次出现在上流社会的视野中时，他敛起青涩，显得气度不凡。众人的视线紧紧追随着他出没的每一次舞会、歌剧表演、晚宴和下午茶。很多人试图从他身上榨取些什么，但更多的人则是鞍前马后地围着他，想要和阿格拉巴家族尽可能有更多的交易和来往。  
阿拉丁知道，他现在所做的一切努力，都是为了报答贾方，尽管贾方一再说过，不需要他回报什么，但阿拉丁清楚的知道，这天下没有免费的午餐，他并非怀疑这份爱的动机，而是他想做些什么，来报答他慷慨大方的爱人。  
凭着阿里少爷的头衔和地位，阿拉丁促成了许多以前贾方做不了的生意和关系。每次成功时，他总会有满满的成就感——他终于也能为贾方做了些什么，而不是一无是处，这鼓励着他积极地投入一次又一次的社交，以自己的名义签下一份又一份的合约。  
一时间，阿格拉巴家族的名望和势力飞速增长起来。  
阿拉丁并不是一个传统的贵族，当他变得越来越有钱时，善良的他依然记挂着街上无家可归的孩童，毕竟自己也曾是他们的一份子。而当他又一次把一袋铜板分给这些孩子们时，他被称赞“和贾方先生一样大方。”  
原来他并不是唯一一个乐善好施的人。  
善于穿行在街头巷尾的阿拉丁很快了解到真相：他的叔叔也会救济这些可怜的孩子，在贫民区建造更好的房屋，为妓女们提供救助金，甚至还给无业游民们去他的工厂工作的机会，避免他们被迫加入帮派。  
贾方的仁慈让阿拉丁大为感动，彻底地俘获了他的心。他从未见过任何一个贵族像他那样，愿意对贫民这么好。这些人心甘情愿地跟随贾方，就连孩子们也愿意冒着生命危险溜进竞争对手的工厂里窃取商业情报——这一点倒是让阿拉丁有些担心。  
“不用紧张，他们都是自愿的，况且我的人也会保护他们。”贾方一面亲吻他的额头，一面解开他的衣物。”别试图岔开话题，现在你得接受‘惩罚’。”

4.  
阿拉丁也会有犯错的时候，而且总是让贾方很不悦。  
比如某一次酒会，当他被颇具暗示意味地带上二楼的卧室，并被那个老男人压在墙上胡乱亲吻时，阿拉丁没怎么抗拒。他以为出卖色相可以和这个富裕的商人达成一笔对贾方有利的交易，然而就在这时，贾方却冲了进来，把这个老东西打晕，然后锁上门，亲自在床上狠狠教导阿拉丁“出卖色相”的误区，把他操得一整天都下不了床。  
贾方不再像以前那样在一旁提示，他会在每一次社交结束后，用另一种方式告诉阿拉丁到底错哪儿了：他会让男孩脱掉衣服，跪在地毯上或是床上，用不透光的绸带蒙住眼睛，长长的绳子绕过脖颈、胸膛和大腿，像一条蛇紧紧缠绕着他的身躯，把双手牢牢地缚在身后。细长的黑色马鞭在挥动时伴着风声，一下下地在男孩光滑的棕色肌肤上抽打出红痕，直到男孩在痛苦中亲口承认错误，才会用粗大的肉刃贯穿他的身体，来给他奖赏，肉体上的惩罚可以让训诫更加深入人心。  
这样的相处模式很快让阿拉丁记住了贾方想要灌输给他的东西，此外他甚至还从这种疼痛中感受到了愉悦——仿佛是发现了一个新世界，他开始尝试着故意犯错，借此得到一次充满刺激的性爱。只不过贾方很快看穿了他的伎俩，他会把绳子勒得更紧，让起伏的胸膛被压得难以喘息，粗糙的绳结抵在娇嫩的乳尖和会阴上，双手用锁链吊在头顶。接着用沾了催情剂的鞭子狠狠地抽打他的每一个敏感带，让那些药剂渗入皮肤，在他快要攀上情欲的巅峰时，把他丢在房间里好几个小时。  
自取其辱的男孩不得不啜泣着忍受不得释放的痛苦，他的铃口被塞进细棒，木质的假阳具根本无法满足他洪水泛滥一样的后穴。而更糟糕的是，贾方还会恶意地带着客人回家，被剥夺了视觉而使得听力更加敏锐的他能把楼下的声音听得一清二楚，踩着台阶走上来的声音会让他极度恐慌地战栗起来——只要人们一推门，这副香艳无比的画面就能立刻映入眼帘。  
“叔叔，不要了……再也不要了，我真的知道错了！”男孩几乎每天都会被拉开双腿，以屈辱地姿势操得语无伦次，一波又一波的高潮让他射到最后甚至失禁，虚脱地倒在男人宽厚有力的臂膀里，睡到第二天下午才醒过来，接着又因为腰部以下酸痛到失去行动能力，而又不得不躺到第三天早晨。  
很久之后，当阿拉丁再次回忆起这些疯狂的性爱，脸颊依然会染上淡淡的红晕。

美好的时光总是过得很快，一转眼阿拉丁已经在首都住了好几个月，而贾方也开始带着阿拉丁涉足那些光鲜表象之下的阴暗面。  
他告诉阿拉丁，很多成功必须建立在谎言与欺骗之上，不踩着别人的尸体往上爬就会掉下去；阿格拉巴家族的商业帝国是他一手打造的，宏伟之余更要稳固，城墙不守好就会倒塌，手下不安顿好就会暴动，敌人不彻底粉碎就会有东山再起的机会，再次成为威胁。  
他给阿拉丁展示了在管理家族上的一些真相，甚至可以算得上是把柄，并且将那一套诡诈恶毒的手段和心计传授给阿拉丁，像一条毒蛇把脆弱的七寸暴露出来，并将捕猎的方法倾囊教授。  
善良的阿拉丁怎么也学不来这些，贾方认为他只是没有明白重要性，于是换了一种更缓和的方式让他接受，他指派阿拉丁运用灵活的窃贼身手来做些不太干净的勾当，并在事后不断安抚他的良心，说这一切都是值得的，保证不会有任何人受伤，他是个乖孩子，他永远爱他。  
阿拉丁也一次次地照做了，然而当某次他看到一个人一夜之间家破人亡，债台高筑，最后投河自尽——一切只是因为阿拉丁偷偷调换了一份合约而已，而这个人所做的，不过是不小心挡了阿格拉巴家族的茶叶生意。  
震惊的消息很快一个接一个地袭击了阿拉丁：异国来访的王子在赛马中马匹发疯，坠马身亡；富裕的银行家因为金库失窃而受冤入狱，妻女沦为娼妓；满载煤矿的火车因为少了一枚小齿轮而脱轨爆炸，无人幸免……  
这些看似无关的事，其实全都因他而起，而原因只有一个：阻拦了贾方的道路。  
每一天，报纸上粗体的大标题都深深刺痛了阿拉丁柔弱的心，当他走在街头，听着人们把这些事当做茶余饭后的谈资聊起时，只有他一个人放在心上，备受煎熬。  
“啊，那是阿里少爷，他真是英俊呢！……”  
“他的叔叔也能迷倒不少人！不过他们两的做派可真是不一样，他就像一只小鹿，而贾方先生就像一头狼……”  
“你听说那个大律师因为醉酒溺亡的消息了吗？我听说他之前拒绝为阿格拉巴家族打官司……”

“我不能再这么做了，叔叔。”  
阿拉丁低着头，清冷的月光照在他细密纤长的睫毛上，驱不散眼中一团淡淡的愁云。浓郁的玫瑰香水萦绕在他凌乱的衣领上。就在刚才，他推开了那个被迷得神魂颠倒的贵族少女——他本该让她在今夜从女孩变成女人，尽管对方第二天就要步入婚姻殿堂，而让这女孩身败名裂的目的不过是对她父亲的打击报复。  
贾方从房间里的阴影中走出，冰冷的面容上说不出是什么表情。他像往常一样轻抚阿拉丁的脸颊，亲吻他的鬓角。  
然而这一次，阿拉丁却从他的怀里躲开了。  
“别再逼我了，叔叔！我真的做不到！”  
“阿拉丁，你从什么时候开始这么不听话了？”阿拉丁近来反常的抗拒显然耗尽了贾方的耐心，他的语气平静得如同一潭毫无波澜的湖水，下方却翻腾着愤怒的暗流。  
“我听话了，可结果呢？你说过不会有人受伤，可现在根本不是那样！”  
阿拉丁从未真心想要伤害任何一个人，尽管他曾无数次在码头被追赶、殴打和嘲笑，但对那些伤害过他的人，他最多只是想要他们常常苦头，而现在每一件事的发展，都根本不是他的本意。  
“这些死了的人，我没有亲手杀了他们……但这又有什么分别呢？”  
“听我说，阿拉丁，你必须学会这些……生存的方法，才能把我们手里的东西抓的更紧，才能拥有更多，有一天，我们甚至可以分享这个帝国……”  
贾方口里的话像蜜糖一样甜，可眼中却是深不见底的贪婪——这让阿拉丁感到害怕，他第一次感觉到他的叔叔是如此陌生。  
“叔叔，我无意反抗您，只是……我们真的不一样，我做不到像您那般……”他最终还是吞下了“残忍”这个词，“我觉得现在拥有的已经足够了，我不想要更多，我只想和您在一起……”  
良久，他听到上方传来一声叹息，惋惜而心痛。  
“对不起，是我把你逼得太紧了。”贾方将他拥在怀里，他不再责备，而是一下下地轻抚阿拉丁的脑袋和脊背，像是安慰一只心灵受创的小动物。  
“或许你只是需要一些时间，又或许……你只是需要有人推你一把。”

没过多久阿拉丁便收到了庄园的信件：老公爵的健康状况堪忧，茉莉期望他能回去看看。  
这样也好，最近他的确是心力交瘁，见到茉莉可以稍稍放松一些。阿拉丁看着仆从把行李一件件装上马车，第一次有些迫不及待地想要逃离这座城市。  
“您是阿里·阿格拉巴先生吗？谢天谢地，您还没走，这儿有一封您的信。”一个年轻的邮差把一封小小的信封递给他，很奇怪，信封上一点标识也没有，完全不知道寄件人的信息。  
“是谁送来的？”阿拉丁很奇怪。  
“是一位先生，但他没有说名字。”  
奇怪的人。阿拉丁打开信件，当他看到上面的文字时，他的灵魂仿佛遭到了一道震撼的惊雷，整个人呆在了原地。  
“阿拉丁：  
我知道你是谁，你这肮脏的阿巴布瓦码头老鼠。我也知道你在那艘游轮上经历的事，你是个偷走了阿里少爷身份的窃贼。尽快和我在这个地址见面，否则我就让全帝国的人都知道你和你叔叔在床上的那些下流事。”

Tbc


End file.
